


My Beautiful Sun

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Nino finds Alya feeling down on herself in the early hours of the morning and does whatever he can to remind her of how gorgeous she truly is.





	My Beautiful Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo this was another alternative request from someone from over here for Smutember's "You Are Beautiful" prompt that I just absolutely adored and it wasn't /supposed/ to be this long, but uh, yeah

“Hey, Al,” Nino entered the bathroom with a yawn, running his hand along the black strap of Alya’s bra as he stepped beside her. “You’re up early.” **  
**

“Yeah.” Alya kept her head dipped down. “Guess I couldn’t sleep.”

“Everything okay?” He asked. “Six in the morning is real early for you.”

“Yeah.” She replied a little absently. “I’m fine.”

Nino adjusted his glasses some and furrowed his brow after Alya’s expression became more clear. The disheartened, somewhat reddened look on her face betrayed her words.

“Are you...sure you’re fine?”

“Yeah, I'm...I’m okay.”

"You' look like you've been crying, Al." Nino gently swept some hair from the front of her face and leaned in closer. “And you're kinda not that great at lying about this sorta stuff.”

Alya sighed and put her hands on the counter. “No, I haven't been crying. Not...yet, anyway. Not since last night.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Nino ran his hand down her back. “I’m here for you, dude.”

A deep breath blew out through her nose. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.” He cooed. “I’ll be right here when you do know.”

Alya gave a halfhearted chuckle. Her gaze seemed fixed on the reflection in the mirror, on what was looking back at her. Nino could form some sort of idea about what was going on, but chose not to prod until she was ready.

“It’s just…” Alya rubbed at the bridge of her nose, the words difficult to say. “I feel really...anxious, I guess, or maybe frustrated.”

“Something happen at work?”

“No, this isn’t really a work thing. It’s more like a...me thing.”

Alya shut her eyes to concentrate on what she wanted to say. It was hard to put her feelings into words but she knew it wasn’t exactly healthy to keep such things pent up. Talking to him was going to help even if she wasn’t entirely sure how to do it.

“Alright, here goes.” She let out another deep exhale. “After I got home yesterday I took off my shirt and caught myself looking in the mirror. Like I just stood there and stared, and it’s like the longer I stared the less I...liked myself.”

“Mhm.” Nino nodded, still tenderly stroking along her back to help ease her through this.

“And I started to feel bad, but you were asleep so I didn’t really know what to do.”

“Al, you could have woken me up.”

“I...I know, but…I thought I could deal with it myself. I even managed to sleep for a few hours.”

“Wait,” Nino cocked an eyebrow. “How long have you been up for?”

“Since three.” Alya scratched at the back of her neck. “I thought maybe I could just sleep it off, but I kept tossing and turning so I eventually gave up and came in here.”

Her attentions drifted back to the mirror and the dejected woman staring back at her. No matter how many times she looked at herself the slight disgust didn’t seem to fade.

“It’s like my body feels wrong. Like, I feel so gross and...like I hate myself, y’know?” She squeezed on her stomach and then dropped her arms to her sides with a shake of her head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this.”

“Al, you’re not a bother to me.” Nino muttered, looking her over while trying to think of something to lift her spirits. “You never are and you never will be.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll get over myself eventually.” Alya sighed. “You should get back to bed.”

“Alya, you’re feeling that bad, and it,” Nino cleared a tear from his eye. “It’s not okay. You’re amazing.”

Alya scoffed. “I appreciate it, but...I don’t think I can believe that right now.”

“Then,” Nino fixed his posture and put a hand on her shoulder. “Can I try and convince you?”

“You’re welcome to try, sure.” She gave a shrug. “But you don’t have to worry too much.”

“I’m always worried about you, Alya.” His hand slipped down to her wrist. “I love you.”

Alya blushed lightly, still feeling out of it even as he lifted her arm up and kissed the back of her hand. Admittedly she was happy that he was trying even if she wasn’t sure how effective he would be.

“Here, face the mirror for me.” Nino turned the both of them toward the glass after she gave a nod. “I wanna show you how beautiful you are.”

He stepped up behind her some and ran his fingers through her yet untamed bedhead. Such a touch was relaxing and even had her let out a quiet moan once he started gently scrubbing his fingertips at her scalp.

“I want you to see yourself for what you really are.” Nino wrapped an arm around her back.

“And what’s that?” Alya played along.

Nino smiled. “The prettiest girl in the world.”  

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?”

“Not at all. It’s the only way I can describe you.”

Nino carefully slid his hand down her stomach and traced a few circles into her flesh with his nail. The sensation made her subtly shiver due to how cold the bathroom was.

“Every inch of you, Alya.” Nino leaned towards her ear, staring at her reflection while he spoke. “Every inch of you is perfect.”

“You really don’t have to…” Alya’s thought trailed off at his touch.

“I want to, Al.” Nino softly pecked at her cheek. “I want you to feel as incredible as you are.”

Alya kept her eyes open despite a growing desire to let them roll shut. Though she might not have been convinced it would make an impact, she figured it only had a chance of working if she could see what he was doing.

“Look at you, dude.” His fingertips ran along her shoulders. “Your skin is so nice and pretty.” He slipped his palms to her sides and traced the lines along her stomach. “And your stretch marks are so cute, I love them.”

“They’re,” Alya unexpectedly sniffled. “They’re just stretch marks, Nino.”

“But they’re _your_ stretch marks.” Nino murmured. “And they are so pretty, just like you.”

Alya’s jaw trembled some each time he breathed on her neck. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it intentionally or not but it was oddly soothing all the same.

“And that, what’d ya call it?” He gently grabbed on her love-handles. “That _flab_? It looks so adorable.”

“I-” She seemed a little more choked up than usual. “Go on, please.”

“You should feel beautiful, Alya.” Nino kissed on her neck. “Because you  _are_  beautiful.”

Despite her best efforts to avoid such a thing Alya could feel her eyes welling up with tears. The further down Nino’s mouth went, traveling from her shoulder to her chest to her stomach, the harder it became to not break down.

“You can cry.” He warmly smiled. “Er, is it a happy cry?”

“It, yeah,” Alya needed to clear her throat. “This one is.”

“Then go ahead, dude.” Nino rubbed up her back with a chuckle. “I’ve got you.”

She kept her composure for the most part even with the open invitation to lose it. Most of that resolve came from a desire to keep watching the mirror to see the way Nino tenderly pecked on various parts of her body. He shifted around and leaned over to tend to every spot he could reach above the waist, each press of his lips feeling more comforting than the last.

“I love you so much, Al.” He cooed, turning her some and dropping to one knee to kiss on her belly button. “Every single bit of you. From your head to your toes.”

Alya felt a slight tickle after that last one. “I’m okay, Nino.”

“You’re better than okay.” He beamed a smirk up at her. “You’re gorgeous, you’re my sun and my stars and my...my everything, and I love you  _so_  much. Exactly the way you are.”

A few tears rolled down her cheeks while she looked back into his affectionate amber eyes. It felt like a weight had been pulled from her chest the longer she stared at him. She felt safe in his gaze.

“Thank you.” Alya softly sobbed. “A little cheesy, but thank you, Nino.”

“You don’t have to thank me for reminding you of how incredible you are, Al.”

“I kinda feel like I should. I mean, I was on the verge of a breakdown before you came in here.”

“Alright,” Nino stood upright and took her hand in his. “I can accept that.”

Alya took a few minutes to simply breathe and relax the warm tension in her chest. Then she smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. It didn’t take her much longer to wrap her arms around him and tightly squeezed.

“I don’t deserve you.” She muttered, her tears slightly staining on his white and orange sleep shirt.

“I think that’s supposed to be my line.” Nino chuckled and hugged her back.

“Not today it isn’t.” Alya nuzzled her head to his chest. “You’re too good to me.”

Nino gave her back a few firm, tender pats. “The prettiest girl in the world deserves the best, and until that comes along I’m gonna be standing right here, cheering you on.”

“Oh, hush.” Alya wiped an eye. “You’re just as great as me.”

They embraced again, holding one another tight enough that they may have broken if they weren’t superheroes. She didn’t want to let him go and he was ready to stay there for however long she needed.

Despite the desire to stay in his arms, Alya unfortunately remembered the real world and sighed as she broke apart from him. "I think that’s enough moping around for one morning.” She remarked.

“You sure you’re okay?” Nino ran a thumb through her hair.

“I kinda have a headache and I’ll probably need a little more time,” She stretched out. “But I’ll be okay.”

“Well, y’know,” Nino slightly blushed and playfully rolled his eyes around the room before focusing them back on her. “There are a few places I  _didn’t_ kiss yet. One of which might be good for curing a headache, if you’re up for it.”

“You came in here, cheered me up so much it made me cry, and now you’re offering to eat me out?” Alya giggled. “You’re gonna spoil me, Mr. Lahiffe.”

“Good.” Nino cradled her head in his hands. “You deserve to be spoiled,  _Mrs._  Lahiffe.”

Alya hummed. “I think the responsible thing would be to get back in bed and try and sleep before work, but…”

Nino playfully raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“But I…” Alya gently pulled his forehead to hers. “I want you to make me feel beautiful with that tongue of yours a little longer.”

“Absolutely.” Nino pecked on her lips. “Do you wanna get on the counter, or?”

“I don’t mind standing.” Alya replied. “Well, it’s probably gonna be more like leaning, but yeah, this is fine.”

“Alright.” Nino started dropping to his knees, unable to resist pecking at her stomach on the way down. “But if you need me to stop, just say the word.”

“Actually, hold on.” She turned towards the mirror and stepped back some to give him room to shuffle his way in front of her. “There we go.”

The two shared a silent nod before Alya’s black underwear were pulled from her hips. He took the garment off slowly and kept his eyes up towards her until it reached her ankles.

Nino admired her from this angle for a moment. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen several times before this point, but the way he longingly looked over the freshly exposed bit of skin seemed to make her heart flutter. She could tell he truly appreciated her just by the glint in his eyes.

“You’re even gorgeous down here.” He affectionately muttered, running a few fingers through the hair over her crotch. “It’s so cute I just  _have_ to kiss it.”

“Nh, Nino.” Alya moaned, feeling his lips press firmly to her pussy. Her lower lip caught between her teeth when he pulled away with an audible pop.

“That’s it.” He crooned, licking delicately up her slit. “Get wet for me, Alya.”

Her arms braced on the counter and her legs stepped a little further apart. Nino celebrated the increased access by slipping his tongue along her thighs and letting his voice get muffled on her flesh.

He nibbled and sucked at one side and then did the same with the other. Both of his hands grabbed at her knees to help keep her steady while he lavished over her body. Seemingly every inch was tended to before he moved his attentions back to her pussy.

“ _Fuck_.” Alya huffed, his lips rolling at her crotch. “Just like that.”

Something odd happened once his tongue started to work at her clit. Alya’s head dipped back and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The feelings that had plagued her seemed to be gone, instead replaced by a sense of ease and happiness.

Nino upped the pace and started sucking more intently on her crotch. Her hips rolled and even bucked at his face before too long, but he took it in stride and continued flicking his tongue at everything it could reach.

“Nh, I’m so damn sensitive.” Alya groaned, pressing a hand to her breast.

Nino pulled away with a bit of hesitation. “Should I stop?”

“No, please, you’re doing great. It’s just...been a long few hours is all.”

“Okay.” Nino nodded and pushed his head between her thighs again.

One of her hands slipped down to the top of his head to hold him in place. His tongue seemed to vibrate against her flesh in a way that made her twitch and groan the more intently he ate her out. Still, she found herself drawn to her reflection. Not out of any sense of self loathing or despair, but because she liked what she saw.

“Nino,” She panted. “ _Nino_ ,  _Nino, Nino_.”

The clenching of her fingers on the top of his head only urged Nino to keep going. He knew she was close by the way she chanted his name but he wouldn’t mind any mess she made on his face so long as she felt as good as she deserved to feel.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Alya whined, pressing him as tightly to her crotch as she could while she came.

Her toes curled while he continued pleasuring her throughout her climax. The way he so expertly ran his tongue along her folds had her convinced she might cum a second time, but he relented a short while before that so as to not overwork her.

Nino pulled himself away slowly and popped up beside her. “Feeling any better?” He had to catch his breath as much as she did.

“Yeah, yeah.” Alya slumped over the counter. “I, um...I feel pretty amazing, actually.”

“Good.” Nino smiled, rubbing a hand down her ass. “Because you _are_ amazing.”

“You’re right.” She agreed, glancing up at the mirror with a renewed sense of confidence. “I’m the sexiest woman in Paris.”

“There you go.” Nino warmly chuckled, cuddling up to her side. “Say it again.”

“I’m the hottest, most beautiful girl in the world.”

“You’re damn right you are.”

"I am.” She dipped her head down and felt him run his fingers through her hair. “I am.”

“So, um,” Nino muttered. “Do you wanna call off work and let me treat you for the rest of the day? Because I know I do.”

“Treat me, huh?” Alya lazily draped a hand along his back. “Isn’t that what you’ve been doing all morning?”

“Well, yeah,” Nino smirked. “But I was actually thinking more about getting you back into bed and making you breakfast in a few hours than I was, uh, y’know, making you cum again or anything like that.”

“Okay, but…” Alya dipped her head forward with a blush. “We can totally have sex all day too, yeah?”

“After you get some rest and have some food, yeah.” Nino teasingly thumbed at her nose. “We can have all the sex you want.”

“Alright,” Alya happily smirked, giving him a kiss of her own. “I’m sold.”


End file.
